Lindsay Said No Because
by NothatRose
Summary: Lindsay had a good reason for saying no to Danny's proposal. But what if that's not the first time she said that to him? Another part of my "10" series.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... I didn't realize how busy life can be and how short the days are. That's why I've been missing from here and not because I'm stranded on a deserted island with no computer or even pen and paper. Okie dokie enough of me rambling. Here's another "10" for Everyone. Enjoy!

I owe thanks to **rapidtetv, Lindsay1234, LoveIsInTheAir4DL, dannymesserforever11, afrozenheart412, unlikelyRLshipper, webdlfan and houdinigirl** for your reviews. And Everyone who reads it.

One last thing? Forgive the errors that you might find. I'm seeing stars from too many editing.

**Summary** : There are reasons behind everytime when Lindsay said no to Danny.

**Disclaimer **: Too tired to own CSI NY.

xox

**No Number 1**

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"You telling me that you not gonna eat this?"

"That's right."

"But this is chocolate Montana. You love it. You had lots of it last night."

"I know. But this chocolate is in a shape of a bunny."

"You're kidding me!"

"Look at it! It's too cute! How could I take a bite out of it?"

"You said I'm cute and you still took a bite of me."

"I didn't!"

"Oh yeah? Care to explain how I'm in possession of this hickey on my neck, Miss Monroe?"

"But Danny, the chocolate syrup and whipped cream made me do it!"

xox

**No Number 2**

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Danny, just because I said no, doesn't mean I won't. It's just not the time yet."

"Ok. Alright. But you wanna tell me why?"

"Listen, I know you mean well. And you know I love you."

"But?"

"But just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to eat for two. I already ate four slices of pizza, a whole bowl of peaches and drank a tall glass of strawberry milkshake, you got me. I know you went all the way across town to get me these doughnuts. But you can't expect me to eat the whole box now too!"

xox

**No Number 3**

"No."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I ..."

"Danny..."

"I'm sorry Linds. I just thought you would want to continue where we left off before those reporters came into the courtroom just now."

"Danny, I do want you to kiss me."

"Then what's with the 'no'?"

"My family is standing behind you."

"Your parents and your three brothers?"

"My parents, my three brothers, my three sister-in-law, my three nephews, my five nieces, my two aunties, my five uncles and my two grandfathers."

"Noooooooo!"

xox

**No Number 4**

"No."

"What do ya mean no?"

"The New York skyline do not beat the view of this wheat field."

"Come on Montana, it's just wheat!"

"You wait here."

"Hey! Where are you going? Lindsay? What they hell are you ..? MONTANA!"

"How's the view now Cowboy?"

"That's not fair Montana. The New York skyline do not have you standing topless in the middle of it!"

xox

**No Number 5**

"No."

"But you said you'll give me dinner if I carry you across that rooftop."

"I said drinks, Danny."

"What, you hoping to get out of having dinner with me by pretending to forget? How about a reenactment of our earlier reenactment?"

"You going to carry me again?"

"If that's what it takes to refresh your memory. Yeah."

"Nice. By the way Danny? I said, I'm not going to give you anything if you don't make tracks. But since you have settled for just dinner, who am I to argue?"

xox

**No Number 6**

"No."

"Linds..."

"Danny please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm staying right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go to sleep. I'll shoot the next snake that dares to come into your dream."

"My Hero."

"Yeah, yeah. Just one thing Montana."

"Hmmm..?"

"Do you really have to travel so far to get bitten by a snake? Don't you have them back in Montana? OUCH!"

"Maybe you better leave."

"No way. You push me as much as an inch off this hospital bed, I'm gonna cuff us both to it."

"Sounds like a nightmare to me, Messer."

"With you blushing like that? I'd say I'm making your fantasy come true!"

xox

**No Number 7**

"No."

"Why?"

"Danny, what's the point of me making an anonymous phone call to you when you know it's me calling?"

"Who said anything about it being anonymous. I just wanna know if you could talk dirty."

"If me talking dirty is all you want to hear Danny, why didn't you just say so? How about now?"

"You crazy? We are in Mac's office and he is just over there at his desk, looking over our report."

"Hmmm-hmmmm. Aren't you just curious how much I can whisper in your ear before he turns around?"

"Stop it."

"Detective, let me give you a hand and pump you with some wicked ways to set your gun ablaze."

"Getawayfromme!"

"Ahh Cowboy do you know how good you smell? So male. So sexy. So delicious. So fff.."

"Montana!"

"What? I was just going to say so flagrantly orgasmic. Wow Cowboy, that flare in your eyes? Is it coz I've managed to stroke your...Whoa! Down Messer, or I swear I'll do you right here, right now on this couch!"

"Linds... please..."

"I'll please you Dan. Tell me. Will you rip my clothes off if I blow in your ear right now? Can I lick your..."

"Mac! We gotta go! Lindsay just turned me on... er.. I mean, she just tuned me on to a ..a..."

"We've just came up with some adrenaline pumping ideas on a theory and Danny is all excited to test it. Come on Messer. Let's go create some Boom!"

xox

**No Number 8**

"No."

"And why are you still awake at 3 in the morning?"

"Because I know you are working the night shift and I thought, that, maybe, maybe .. What's for breakfast?"

"It's only 5 here Montana. I still have two hours before I see breakfast. Linds?"

"Yes Danny?"

"What's wrong? You are coming home tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. It's just that ..."

"Is it because of what happened in Montana? You know, about what happened when you showed me that wheat field and we ..er..? Look, I'm sorry if I came on too strong. Not that I'm sorry that it happened. I thought we agreed but. Look, if you want to take things slow. Need more time..."

"Danny, I don't want more time."

"You don't want anymore time with me?"

"That's not what I was trying to say."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"NO! I just.."

"You are killing me with your suspense Monroe!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"What? Linds what?"

"I miss you. A lot."

"You miss me?"

"And I don't want to waste the forty minute ride from the airport to my place alone. And waste another twenty minutes waiting for you to come over."

"You miss me."

"I was thinking, could you pick me from the airport?"

"You miss me."

"Danny! You okay?"

"You miss me."

"Maybe I should ask Don to pick me up."

"Flack don't miss you like I do. I'll be there before your plane even takes off from Montana!"

"You miss me?"

"You bet!"

"You miss me."

"A'right, now that we have established this I-miss-you-you-miss-me business..."

"Yes Cowboy?"

"Don't you dare miss that freaking plane Montana!"

xox

**No Number 9**

"No"

"You telling me you speak more than two languages?"

"Yup!"

"How come I've never heard you before?"

"But Danny, you always know when I say it. In fact you are well verse in it."

"What are you talking about Montana?"

"I'll show you."

"Hey! Take your hands off my..! Babe we are in the lab! BABE! Aww Linds. You know what happens whenever you do that! Linds! Sweetheart not like that yes OH yes like that! Montana please tell me you want to it now too! I know what you're saying!"

"See? I told you, you speak the language too!"

"Wiseass! Come here you Minx! I'll teach you another language!"

"Italian?"

"No. The Sound Language."

"Don't you mean the Sign Language?"

"It does involves the use of fingers."

"Danny!"

"Let's just say, when class is over, you'll be doing the Sigh Language, Babe. Interested?"

"I say we make tracks now Cowboy!"

xox

**No Number 10**

"No."

"So you really mean that it's not the right time? Not coz I'm the wrong guy or that I didn't tell you that I love you?"

"Danny. I knew that you love me from long time ago. Even before you knew it or even before we were together."

"How?"

"Didn't you fly to Montana for me during the trial? How you were with me, even after I said I couldn't be with you?"

"But I treated you so bad after..."

"And you did everything to get me back after that. Believe me Danny, even if you hadn't told me that you love me, I'll still marry you one day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Want to know why?"

"You are going to tell me anyway, right?"

"You know me so well."

"Like you know me."

"Wipe off that smirk Cowboy and listen good. "

"I hear better if you whisper it in my ear."

"You just want to cuddle."

"You have cravings. So do I. And I crave to have you in my arms all the time. So you wanna tell me or do I have to kiss it out of you?"

"Hmmm..."

"Mon-ta-na..."

"Remember that night after I told you I can't marry you and not that I won't and we went to see Mac and you took me home after shift and we fell asleep on the couch and I woke up to get a glass of water and you got a shock when I stood over you and you asked me why I had that look on my face and .."

"And you freaked me out when you started crying and refuse to tell me why?"

"Danny you were talking in your sleep."

"WHAT? What did I say?"

"It's not what you said but what you sang."

"Excuse me?"

"You were singing a lullaby."

"You kidding me!"

"No."

"I don't know any freaking baby songs."

"Oh yeah? Tell me Danny Messer, what happens after 'Hush little baby, don't say a word'?"

"Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird?"

"I rest my case. Anyway, that's when I knew I'll marry you one day when the time is right."

"When the time is right?"

"Yeah. But definitely not tomorrow or any time in the next ten days coz you know I'll be in Montana."

"I know. Linds?"

"Hmmmm.."

"I know you have to pack and all. But I need you to meet some friends of mine."

"But Danny I want to spent all the time I have left today with you. I'm flying off early tomorrow, remember?"

"I know. I promise it won't take long. Please Linds?"

"Okay. But after that I want you all to myself Danny Messer."

"Forever Montana. Forever."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me if it kind of make your day. Or night?**


End file.
